


Dzień 6: Zimowy Żołnierz

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Funny, M/M, Summer, beach, beach episode is a must
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Czy Steve'owi uda się rozpuścić Zimowego Żołnierza?*badum-tsss*Krótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 6: Zimowy Żołnierz

\- Chciałbym pójść na plażę - westchnął Steve siedząc na balkonie i wyciągając twarz ku słońcu - Tak jak kiedyś, na Conney Island. Pamiętasz, Bucky?  
Bucky siedział w mieszkaniu starannie schowany w cieniu i podziwiał swojego słonecznego Steve'a. A na Conney Island rzeczywiście było miło więc zapytał  
\- No to czemu nie pojedziemy?  
\- A chciałbyś?- Steve łypnął na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek  
\- Jasne, jeśli ty chcesz...

I tak właśnie dwa dni później znaleźli się na plaży. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie kiedy Steve rozkładał ogromny koc na piasku a potem obaj się na nim położyli i zaczęli chłonąć życie. Dla Steve'a była to tez okazja do po zastanawianie się nad swoim własnym. Tak więc słonce przesuwało się powoli po niebie, Bucky chyba trochę drzemał a Steve myślał o wszystkim, co ich łączyło i jak się w związku z tym czuje aż wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział  
\- Wiesz, bardzo cię lubię, Bucky  
\- Yhm, to miło - mruknął Bucky. Chwilę jeszcze leżał nieruchomo a potem powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił ku Steve'owi twarz czerwoną jak burak. Niezdrowo czerwoną.  
\- Bucky, co ci się stało?! - zapytał Steve zrywając się z koca i łapiąc go za ramię... by natychmiast odskoczyć z sykiem. Metalowe ramię Bucky'ego miało chyba z milion stopni Celsjusza - Nie boli cię to?!  
\- Bardzo mnie boli - wyznał Bucky ledwo otwierając spieczone i spękane usta tkwiące pośród spalonej słońcem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Steve pokrywając twarz siedzącego na kanapie Bucky'ego kremem na oparzenia. Droga do domu zajęła im więcej niż zwykle bo Bucky ledwo się ruszał więc Steve musiał owinąć go kocem i tak zapakowanego powolutku odprowadzić do taksówki.  
\- Chciałeś iść na plażę - zauważył Bucky który wciąż ledwo mógł ruszać twarzą. Chwilę później syknął dwa razy- po raz pierwszy bo Steve przystąpił do smarowania miejsca w którym skóra łączyła się z metalem i przez to była wyjątkowo oparzona. Po raz drugi bo przy tym pierwszym się nieopatrznie skrzywił - Byłem Zimowym, nie Letnim Żołnierzem, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, w KAŻDYM nieszanującym się fandomie musi być uroczy odcinek na plaży a ja się bardzo nie szanuję ;) Zachęcam was też do zerknięcia do angielskiego tłumaczenia tego tekstu (które znajdziecie TUTAJ) ponieważ jest ono nieznacznie rozszerzone :D
> 
> Aha, no i jutro ostatni dzień StuckyWeek! Zajrzyjcie, proszę, bo na ostatni dzień napisałam prawdziwą bombę cukru, słodkości i różnych śliczności :D <3 :3


End file.
